happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy AI Teams
Normal Enemy: Mob Team Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: 3 or 4 against 1 player that isn't a Warrior may cause difficulties. ' '''Weaknesses: Very weak enemies, can be easily defeated, even in groups. ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Killer Tomatoes?! Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: Tomatoes! ''' '''Weaknesses: Very low Defense and Magic Defense, really easy to beat. Side Note: Many believe this is the easiest group of enemies to rack kills against. ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Warriors Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: Parry attacks often. ''' '''Weaknesses: Generally weak, no Clerics to build structures. Tips: Mages with heavy damage can get large amounts of kills when these enemies are grouped. ---- Normal Enemy: Living Dead Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Seemingly infinite AP spamming skills (Rush and War Cry disrupting players the most). ''' '''Weaknesses: Most are weak with the exceptions of the stronger enemies. Side Note: The clerics on this team heavily use resurrect. ---- Normal Enemy: Spooks Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heavy electricity users, paralyzes players a lot. Weaknesses: Pitiful damage, terrible teamwork, Ghost King is the only Celeric on their team. Side Note: Ghost King heavily uses resurrect. ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Mages Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks, very powerful in groups. Constant team skills. ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate. ' Tip: Use your shield! ---- Normal Enemy: '''Fire Elementals Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks, fire attacks stop your attacks. ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate, easiest elementals. ' Tip: Use your shield! ---- Normal Enemy: '''Wind Elementals Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Always wind enchanted, constantly knocking players back. ' '''Weaknesses: No Clerics to build structures, Mage attacks are short ranged. ' Tip: Outrange these enemies with fire! ---- Normal Enemy: '''Firefighters Difficulty: Easy Strength: Fire attacks stop you from attacking, work well as a team. Weakness: Stunning, freezing, and knocking them out makes them easy targets. Tips: Use your shield! ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Clerics Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heal each other, support each other, build towers fast, some known to carry stun weapons (Ones who can stun carry a blue & grey hammer). ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate. ' Tips: Focus fire or utilize smash attacks to knock opponents off of cliffs. ---- Normal Enemy: '''Blacksmith Helpers Difficulty: Easy Strengths: An all Clerics team. Annoying Spam, Sacred Armor, and Dispel make them tricky. Also known to carry stun hammers, but not many will. (Usually marked by the AI using a blue and grey hammer). Weakness: Magic attacks: attack them at a distance which they cannot hit you. ---- Normal Enemy: Robo-Brigade Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Uses electricity often, causing paralysis to the player. Weaknesses: No Mages. ---- Normal Enemy: Sand People Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Uses Rush often. Weakness: Weak when seperated. ---- Normal Enemy: Grapplers Difficulty: Easy Strengths: The Warriors charge while the Clerics build things and heal the Warriors. Weakness: ---- Normal Enemy: Space Aliens Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Shoot fireballs with precise aim.''' '''Weaknesses: Getting up close and slashing. ---- Normal Enemy: Heavy Dudes Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Quite a decent defense on the Warriors, Spam rush skills, and use Sacred Armor. They have high HP. ' '''Weaknesses: They aren't as tough as they are when they aren't spamming skills. ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Ice Elementals Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Mages spam and turns you into snowmen often, attacks from long range. Warriors Roar often, keeping you stunned. ''' '''Weaknesses: Weak and low Defense/HP. No Clerics for turrets or structures. ---- Normal Enemy: Samurai Clan Difficulty: Normal Strengths: A Warrior team, decent attack, but is a more defensive team. Weakness: They are slow, hit from behind. ---- Normal Enemy: Team Casino Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Heavy Wind and Electric Users, Hard to move around. Accurate Mages. Weakness: All Mage team, No Turrets or Structures. ---- Major Enemy: Super Robots Difficulty: Normal Strengths: They mostly use stun weapons and Rocket Man, 3 Hard Enemies. ' '''Weaknesses: Golden robots are quite weak overall. ' ---- Major Enemy: '''Ninja Clan Difficulty: Normal Strengths: They use Spinning Blade, have decent Defense, but mostly a quick and offensive team. Weaknesses: Easy to hit from behind, they have low HP, and there are only 14 of them. ---- Major Enemy: Demonic Knights Difficulty: Hard Strengths: They have high HP and very high Defense. An all warrior team that throw rocks often. Weaknesses: Attack them in groups. ---- Major Enemy: Dark Team Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. ' '''Weaknesses: ' ---- Major Enemy: '''Light Team Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Weaknesses: ---- Major Enemy: The Super Vile Bunch Difficulty: Ultra Hard AUD GBP HKD JPY RMB SGD XAG XAU ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? '''Strengths: Extremely Hard to beat. ''W''eaknesses: Rarely show up. ''' ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemy AI Team Category:Co-op